If you saw me dying, would you keep going?
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: Nick and Jeff met when the zombies reached Westerville. They spent the last year together and surviving. What if a regular trip to the city turned out more dangerous and one of them was bitten? Oneshot


**I've have already posted this on Tumblr, but I decided to post it here too :D**

**ZombieApocalypse!Niff at it's essence :P**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jeff didn't remember how it actually started. It was just two years ago when he first heard the news about a few dozens of zombies that had appeared in the Middle East. Or was it in Europe?<p>

It doesn't matter. A few weeks later, the English prime-minister assured them that they had killed all the potential threats and that they were all safe and protected.

Well, that had been a big fat lie, because only 3 months later, Europe and Asia were fighting against the infection, zombies nearly outnumbering people.

Again the American government assured them that the infection was restricted to the other side of the ocean and they were trying to help in all ways they could. And by that they meant they isolated themselves from it.

Jeff couldn't blame them. The moment zombies made up 80% of Europe's population, the United Stated had cut all means of communication with the rest of the world. Borders were fenced and entering the country was even more difficult.

But somehow, the virus was able to enter and within a couple of weeks, everyone was freaking out.

Jeff just got home from school, and was making lunch for himself, since his mother was wherever she was. His mother didn't hate him, but she didn't exactly care much for him. He was an unplanned pregnancy when his mother was 20. She wasn't ready to have him, she even considered abortion, but her parents made her keep him. She had always felt obligated to keep him, but never actually love him like any mother should.

Yes, he went to school and had a half decent life, but the constant beating from her mother's drunken boyfriend wasn't exactly thrilling.

So, as he was microwaving a bowl of pasta, he turned on the television and saw what he had feared most. The local news presenter had a stiff look on his face, his words were trying to appear strong, but the way they cracked at the end made it clear that he was scared.

"The worst has come to Westerville… Zombies have infested the local Junior High and they're spreading. Run away, away from here, as far as you can!" Well, shit.

In a matter of minutes Jeff had thrown all the food in the house into a sports bag and a few of his clothes in another. A few knives and things that could be used as weapon were also included.

He hopped into his old black truck and started to drive to the outskirts of town, hoping to catch the highway out of there.

He didn't think twice to get away from Westerville without anyone else. Zombies weren't something to mess with and he wasn't going to risk his life waiting for his mother to get home. If she was still alive, that is.

That was how he had met Nick; he had found him walking down the highway. For a second he thought he was a zombie, since he was walking with a limp, but when he started to slow down he saw that the brunet boy had tears streaming down his tanned face, and he had to stop.

He could never forget Nick's face lighting up with hope when he parked right next to him.

A year and 2 months after, here they were.

They drove for days, even months, stealing food from abandoned grocery stores and weapons from police departments.

They forgot about the rest of the world. They didn't see anyone alive for the first 7 months, so it was just the two of them. Maybe it was the lonely factor that made them grow closer together, but it might have simply been the attraction they had for each other.

They didn't have to call it a relationship, there wasn't anyone to see them as boyfriends, yet they made this promise to fight until the end, protecting each other in any way they could.

Jeff saved Nick from getting bitten a few times; Nick did the same for him. They managed to survive together and, in a world that dangerous, they couldn't have a better life, spending their last days with the person they loved.

They ended up being saved by two girls one time. A blonde and a brunette who were "together", much like themselves.

Quinn and Rachel; they saved them when they were in a dead end alley, with only a gun without bullets and three zombies heading their way. Three shots in their heads and they fell on the ground.

The girls suggested them becoming a group, since coming out alive out of this was easier with a few friends having your back.

It was supposed to be a quick trip to the village; they had been camping in the woods nearby. Just an hour. Go, grab food and some feminine products the girls had asked them for and go back. Smooth and fast.

They ended up finding at least 20 zombies walking around when they got out of the small shop they took things from.

They were able to shoot a few of them, but there were too many of them. There were a few seconds when they had to kick and punch some of them so they could retract to their car and get the hell out of there.

"Gosh, for a second I thought this was it!" Nick sighed loudly, throwing his head to against the head of the seat.

"Tell me about it!" Jeff kept his eyes on the road. Not that it was full of cars, but an accident here and you were done.

"Stop the car!" Nick asked after a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"What?" Jeff looked at Nick, finding him extremely pale.

"Stop the damn car!" he yelled, moving his hand from his mouth.

Jeff immediately did as Nick said, and before the car had come to a full stop, Nick was already out of it, throwing up his stomach's contents.

Jeff hopped from the car and walked around it, finding Nick breathing heavily, his hands on his knees to find some support.

Then he saw it. Nick's right hand was bleeding. He first thought that it was because he had hurt himself while trying to get away from the living-dead, but then he was throwing up. He was bitten.

"No…" he whispered. It couldn't be happening. Not his Nick. Not the person who had kept him alive for so long.

Nick cleaned his mouth with the back of his head and straightened himself, shaking his head. It wasn't like it was the first time they had encounter a few zombies. He then turned to Jeff. The thing he wasn't expecting was him grabbing his face between his hands and kiss him passionately.

He kissed him back, even though he could taste vomit in his mouth. Apparently Jeff didn't mind, because he was kissing him like it was the last time.

Nick had to pull away after a while to breath, but he kept their foreheads together. He laughed, his eyes closed. "I taste bad, why did you do that?" He opened his eyes and looked at Jeff's brown ones, finding them glowing with tears. "Why are you-…"

He was cut off by Jeff's lips again, but this time he tried to push away. Jeff just held him tighter and shook his head, never parting from the brunet.

"Why are you crying babe?" He was finally able to push Jeff away from him. He tried to figure it out what was wrong with Jeff for him to be crying like that. He was pretty sure he hadn't ever seen the blond crying besides the tears of laughter he shed when Nick tried to look smug at doing something really silly.

He clenched Jeff's shirt and shook him a bit. "Jeffie?" he asked again trying to make the blond look at him, but he just shook his head and mumbled an "I love you," before grabbing Nick's wrists.

That movement made Nick look down at the hands that were holding Jeff tight. The view made his knees go weak and lose all balance and strength.

Jeff was able to hold him and lower him onto the floor, sitting next to him and burying his face in the brunet's locks.

Nick raised his hand so it was on his eye level, so he could really evaluate the damage. Blood was dripping and he was baffled how he hadn't noticed it. The wound itself was a mess of flesh and blood. It didn't look bruised; it looked ripped off, bitten.

No!

"Jeff?" He asked hesitantly, looking at Jeff. He lifted his head from his hair and was smiling softly at him.

"Yes?" his voice was cracking, but he was trying to hold back the tears.

"I love you!" And with that Jeff started to cry again and he hugged Nick even tighter. In the year that they spent together, I love you was something they had never said. But in that moment it seemed appropriate.

"I love you too, Nick. Please don't leave me!" Jeff begged, looking back at Nick, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Nick gave him a tired smile and cupped Jeff's face, cleaning his tears with his thumbs "Don't cry, please." A dry cough came from the depths of his lungs and he had to cover his mouth with his hands.

It was breaking Jeff's heart seeing Nick like that. Nick, who tried to appear tougher that he really was when fighting; Nick, who was able to survive and save Jeff countless times from death, who was now dying in Jeff's arms.

"Shoot me…" Nick said, cleaning the thin trail of blood at the corner of his mouth with the back of his good hand.

Jeff's eyes widened and he shook his head. He could never kill Nick, even if that meant that he was letting him turn into one of those brain eating monsters.

"Jeff…" He held the blond's long, pale hands, intertwining their fingers together "Please. I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to go back to Quinn and Rachel and run away from-…" he was interrupted by another cough, the dryness and strength of it making it look like he was about to cough out a lung.

"I'm not leaving you Nick, and I'm sure as hell not going to kill you!"Jeff protested, rubbing one of his hands over Nick's back, trying to calm down the coughing.

"You have to; you have to survive, for me!" Nick looked up to lock his eyes with the blond, trying to pass the message through his eyes. He didn't want Jeff to risk his life for him. He wanted the blond to run away and live the rest of his life, as long as he possibly could.

The hand he used to cover his mouth ran down Jeff's stomach and stopped over his jeans' pocket, where he had the revolver they had stolen a few months back in Texas.

"No!" Jeff stopped Nick, placing his hand over his. "I'm going to be here, holding you and kissing you until you get better!" Jeff nodded, more to himself.

Nick gave a small laughter "You know I'm not going to make it, don't you?" Nick smiled as he felt Jeff's hand caressing his.

Nick could feel his body growing weaker and weaker at every breath he took and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He wanted Jeff to get back in the car and escape from the thing he was about to become but at the same time, he wanted Jeff to hold him tight until he fell asleep. He was sure that Jeff wasn't going to kill him, and the thought scared him. He didn't want Jeff to die too. Yet, he was starting to get tired of arguing.

Jeff nodded, just slightly enough for Nick to get it. "But I'm not leaving you, if that's what you're thinking!" He held Nick tighter in his arms, kissing his forehead.

"Just be with me until I die okay?" Nick begged, tears start forming in his eyes as he felt closer to dying.

"Forever," Jeff promised, kissing Nick passionately again. "Forever!" he repeated against Nick's lips.

"I love you so much. I can't thank you enough for stopping in that highway all those months ago!"

"You don't need to. If I hadn't we both wouldn't be here!" Jeff kissed the brunet's cheek, smiling at the memory. He couldn't think about his future if he hadn't helped Nick that day. He would have probably died within a few days.

"I love you, and I want you to live okay?" Nick asked, his breathing turning shallow.

"I love you too!" Jeff ignored the last part and kissed Nick again, trying to memorize the other's lips, holding his hands tight so he wouldn't forget how their fingers fitted together perfectly.

"Jeffie…" Nick used his last gulf of breath to whispers the blond's name affectionately. Then, his body fell limp against Jeff's.

Jeff didn't count how long he was there, sobbing and screaming in the middle of that road. It didn't matter anyway. He had lost the only person who truly cared about him.

He screamed Nick's name multiple times, then turning into a sobbing mess, holding Nick's lifeless' body tight against his warm chest.

He whispered "I love you," countless times against the brunet's hair, kissing his cold forehead with each whisper.

Maybe it was minutes, hours or even days that passed by until Jeff felt something moving. He lifted his head from the other's shoulder and watched as the other slowly opened his eyes.

Nick's eye lids opened and Jeff saw that his eyes weren't that unusual hazel color, but blue and dead. It wasn't his Nicky anymore. It was just an empty shell of a body that once belonged to the boy he loved.

Jeff's choice was made long before Nick was bitten. If the brunet died, he wasn't going to live without him.

When the zombie's cold hand moved from its own lap to Jeff's shoulder, gripping it tightly, Jeff closed his eyes, clenching to the other hand, even though it was breaking his knuckles, as the zombie tried to break free.

Nick wasn't there anymore, but as the zombie slowly bit on Jeff's shoulder and neck, he couldn't stop think that maybe, maybe just a tiny bit of Nick was still there and he was trying to be as gentle as possible.

Being bit didn't hurt Jeff at all. He was numb. Numb from the pain of losing the brunet.

He whispered over and over; "I'm coming Nick," until he fell asleep, tears coming from his eyes and hand broken from holding on to a lifeless hand.

When Jeff's body woke up again, it was still holding onto Nick's body tightly, which was rolling and moaning, trying to escape from him. As if he sensed the other waking up, Nick's body stopped and tiled his head to the right, eyeing the other. He was then able to get up and away from him, but their hands were still holding to each other in a dead grip.

Both of them didn't seem to mind, as they got up and slowly walked to the smell of two young women coming from down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**Review with your thoughts :P**

**Love you guys -hugs-**


End file.
